


Wilde Week 2020

by TawnyOwlbear



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Future, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other, Tags May Change, spoiler for 174
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TawnyOwlbear/pseuds/TawnyOwlbear
Summary: For the "A Wilde Week" event. I am just gonna write some drabbles and practice the whole fanfic writing thing.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu (background), Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	1. Forgiveness/Apathy

Every day he sees the look Zolf gives him. He blames himself for the crash, and for my death.  
We lie in bed together, holding him close while he tries to make words for how he feels. He doesn’t say it but I always know what he’s thinking.

“Zolf,” I say before he can make a sound. “Stop blaming yourself for what happened.”  
“But Wilde I-”  
“I have forgiven many, times. Why not we just put it in the past and live on.”  
“You died Oscar, am I just gonna get over that?”  
“You said sorry and I forgave you.”


	2. Remembering/Recording

“Now where we…”

He sat down with his book, he flipped from chapter to chapter trying to jog his memory. Was it the catacombs? The escape from Paris?

“Daddy was in Prague,” Aziza piped up with excitement.

Wilde nodded and open to the page to the many memories of Prague. As he read out loud a small orcling looking up at her uncle with excitement. She stared intently as he introduced her to Grizzop and the zombies.

Occasionally she’d shout to her father in another room asking if the stories were true. Hamid nodded confirming every word before Wilde continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda figured out now that my theme for Wilde week is like happy ending au. The Aziza in this chapter is the child of Hamid and Azu who has gotten married and everything.


	3. Hunger/Treats

With the days of adventure long behind the members of LOLOMG had all broadened their horizons. Cel was inspired by Zolf to try baking and have gotten pretty good at it.

Today the smell of the Bakewell tart was torturing Wilde. The aroma cocktail of cherries, almonds, and pastry made him too aware of an empty stomach. He watched the oven counting down to when it will be ready. 

“You know when the timer is done I will have to let it cool before you can eat.” Cel reminded Wilde.

Poet whined at the prospect of having to wait more.


	4. Death/Life

He often thought back to that letter Sasha left her friends to read in the future. It was a life that he couldn’t imagine, sent back in time and making a life from scratch in a world so unfamiliar. He would exchange letters with archeologists if they find any history about Sasha and the kids she raised. 

Also Grizzop. He was lost but far from forgotten. He, Azu, and Hamid kept up the tradition of lighting candles for the paladin. 

Writing down their legacies would be a monumental task. The writer would try but how could anyone capture true heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best Happy Ending always has a little sadness in them. Life be like that.


	5. Mertiocrats/Viciousness

With a new world born from the destruction of the last one came a new order. It might not be as secure as under the Mertiocrats but it was a free world.

Every now and then there was a story of a new riot. An opinion piece that read “Under mortal leadership, we were bound to fall again to the hubris of the Romans.” 

The more time he reflected on his time as an agent, the more he wondered what he gained from that. Sure he had his skills nurtured and gained power but the bloodsport and backstabbing rather unnecessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rather detached chapter. This prompt was stumping me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have not written fanfiction since High school so taking part in this event as a writer is very exciting for me. 
> 
> Lots of Love!


End file.
